


Desperate

by wth_kitty



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_kitty/pseuds/wth_kitty
Summary: Minhyuk's always been in love with Yukwon and Yukwon almost as long with Minhyuk. They know the other loves them but they still never act upon it.It takes a little help from Jaehyo for them to finally admit that their happiness lies within each other.“Did you tell him?” “No but he knows.” “How do you know he knows when you haven't told him?” “Since he never told me either.” Confusion growing on Jaehyo's face with a bit of annoyance as well, “What are you talking about?” “I never told him that I fell for him just as he never told me that he did too but it doesn't matter because even without him ever having said a word about it I can tell you the whole process of how he fell in love with me.”
Relationships: Jun Sun Hye/Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon, Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb
Kudos: 11





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough U-Bomb out there and even tho this fic is like 3 years old now I thought beeter late than never so enjoy!

Of course Minhyuk knows he likes him. He's not an idiot. And he knew that Minhyuk liked him as well. He's not one either. But simply putting two people who know they both want more than what they currently have isn't enough. It's a lot more complicated than that. 

They never talked about it . Not with others and not with each other. Never needed to. It was always obvious. Minhyuk was always the more obvious one but the other tried to hide it. Tried to hide the truth, not from me but from our friends, our fans, his girlfriend, himself... Just hiding it, not admitting it so it would go away. Minhyuk understood it. But understanding it does not mean that it makes him happy. But he knew, wanting him was bad. Bad for their families, their friends, their members, their entertainment, themselves. But what should he do? He couldn't just stop wanting him, , liking him, needing him.

Since his feelings were there from the beginning, he never bothered trying to hide them. So at first the other didn't notice. Thought this was just what his friends personality is like, what he is like. But after months of spending a lot of time with each other he realized how in some aspects Minhyuk acted different towards him than the others. Just little things, like the amount of skinship, the look that always had a bit longing inside it, the way he smiled, laughed, or kept on asking about him.

The day the younger realized his friends feelings was a day like any other. After telling a joke he caught the others eyes and he saw the look in it. The look in the others eyes the slightly brighter smile than anyone else's and the pure honesty in both. Seeing Minhyuk's smile his own smile grew as well with a message in it the older understood immediately. 'I know how you feel and it's okay. I'll be your friend no matter what.' A promise neither of them would ever speak about but always held to heart.

Minhyuk realizing the feelings of the younger was a bit harder. Mainly because falling for him was a process that took the other quite a while. For the older it was easy. Almost like Love at First Sight. For him it was like falling in love with him bit by bit, day by day. So it took Minhyuk a while to understand it. After their debut, at a fansign a girl asked him: “Yukwon, do you like Minhyuk more than the others?” He smiled and answered in a very low voice: “Maybe a bit. But don't tell anyone it's a secret.” Obviously he said it as a joke but the smile and look he send Minhyuk afterwards told the older everything as it was the exact same smile and look as on the day he made his feelings clear to Yukwon. And Minhyuk' response was the same as Yukwon's on that day. A smile that said that he understood his feelings but that they still should keep everything the way it is.

And that's why they know that they're in love with each other for years but Minhyuk is happy for him and his girlfriend even though he felt a bit of pity for her because he knew no matter how much Yukwon loves her he still loves him just a bit more. And it was their little secret. Somehow without ever really hiding it no one ever noticed how much more their looks and little touches meant. 

But even after years of Minhyuk getting used to the feelings of being helplessly in love with Yukwon and being happy for him and Sunhye it still hurt. And after all these years with no one noticing his feelings and aching, he got tired of hiding how tired he is. How in pain he is. Thinking if no one noticed this than they won't notice that.

“Minhyuk, is everything alright?”, apparently he was wrong. “Yes of course, why wouldn't it be?” “If you say so...”  
He thought after this it would be over but Jaehyo asked the same question again and again and again. And Minhyuk noticed him watching and after preparing himself for this talk for weeks he sill wasn't ready when Jaehyo asked said: “You know, the only times you actually seem to be alright is when you're with Yukwon.” Fighting every little bit of himself just denying it, because he knew the other would know that he's lying, he nodded with a small “Yeah, I guess..” “You're in love with him aren't you?” Not having expected to be asked so bluntly Minhyuk just nodded with a small smile tugging on his lips. “Did you tell him?” “No but he knows.” “How do you know he knows when you haven't told him?” “Since he never told me either.” Confusion growing on Jaehyo's face with a bit of annoyance as well, “What are you talking about?” “I never told him that I fell for him just as he never told me that he did too but it doesn't matter because even without him ever having said a word about it I can tell you the whole process of how he fell in love with me.”  
“But when he's also in love with you, why is he dating Sunhye?” “Because two people loving each other isn't always enough. It's a lot more complicated than that.” Seeing in his eyes that Jaehyo wanted to argue about what could be so complicated and answering the question himself he instead asked: “But you can't be alright with him dating Sunhye? I mean, doesn't it break your heart?”

“Of course it does but I also couldn't be happier knowing he has someone by his side making him happy. He truly loves her even if he loves me more. The important difference is that it is okay for him to love her, to be with her, to want her. She can give him everything I can't: being openly happy with each other, marriage, children, grandchildren and dying after having spend a happy life with each other. She's everything I could wish for him. And of course she's just... uncomplicated.”

“You should tell him this. He would chose you over uncomplicated in a heartbeat.” “That's exactly why I can't tell him. He'd tell me he'd take the complicated, the problems and all that for me but I don't want him to. I'd rather break his heart than taking his happiness away.” “It's his decision to make.?” “But it's not only about us. Telling him, letting him choose I'd destroy Sunhye's relationship as well.” “But you said it yourself. He loves you more than her. You let her stay in a relationship that is not as real as she believes. Please talk to him. I just the both of you to be happy and nothing could make you happier than being with each other.” 

A couple weeks later Minhyuk and Yukwon were sitting with each other after having come back going on a walk with his dogs. Minhyuk kept hearing Jaehyo's voice in his head urging him to talk to Yukwon. “There's something I need to talk to you about.” “Yeah? What is it?” And just by his smile Minhyuk knew something wasn't right. “Alright tell me and maybe I'll kill him painless.” Yukwon could see the cold anger in his friend. Not wanting to upset him even more he said: “He recorded what you told him and sent it to me but it's my fault. I asked him to after he found out and told me that he knew because I knew you wouldn't tell me.”

Minhyuk went silent for a moment “Why?” Yukwon could hear the pain in his voice and almost wanted to start crying because of how sorry he felt. “You just looked more and more depressed and I couldn't continue watching it.” “YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME YOURSELF! You know I can't lie to you.” He sounded so defeated just so done. “I know.. But I also know that you couldn't have told me everything. Not the way you told Jaehyo. And he's right you know.” Of course Minhyuk knew. Of course he knew Yukwon would choose him over his happy life with Sunhye. “I know that's the problem. That's exactly why you shouldn't have known.” Minhyuk looked down with pain in his eyes. The pain of the realization that he just fucked everything up.

“Can I... Can I at least say it once? You know, I have never said it out loud, not even once.” “Please don't. If I hear you say it I'll... I'll lose the last bit of rationality I still have.” “But you don't need to be rational. Please. You just have to love me and know that I love you too. I love you! What else is important? I love you and you love me too. Please. We don't need anything else!”

The words are going through Minhyuk's head. 'I love you.' in Yukwon's voice. 'I love you.' Over and over again, 'I love you.' while the younger is looking him in the eyes. 'I love you.' The last bit of Minhyuk's rationality disappeared. 'I love you.' He starts leaning closer without even realizing that he does so. 'I love you.' He doesn't care about anything else anymore. 'I love you.' His face now directly in front of the younger maybe 5cm away. 'I love you.' “I love you too.”, he whispers as he cups Yukwon's face into his hands and closes the bit of distance left. Two pairs of lips meet. The owners both hearing the words 'I love you.' in the others voice. Everything around them disappears. They both waited years for this kiss. Waited years to feel this. Years to hear the other say these special words.

They're holding each other desperatly. With desperate being the best word to describe their current situation. Desperate for the others lips. Desperate for each others presence. Desperate for their love.

So there they are two boys so in love, holding onto each other as if they were scared that if they let go they'd die.


End file.
